25. Ostatnie Wyzwanie cz.1
Chris (do kamerzysty): I jak, działa? (…) O… Witam wszystkich serdecznie w to piękne, letnie popołudnie! Aż ciężko uwierzyć, że już 5 lat minęło od szalonych przygód na wyspie Fatu Huku. Czas szybko leci…choć ja wiecznie młody. Tak już mam, heh. Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki były początkiem tego wszystkiego – 20 młodych ludzi walczyło na śmierć i życie o kasę. Przyjaźń, wrogość, przebiegłość, zwycięstwo i przede wszystkim porażka – tego wszystkiego nam dostarczyli, dlatego ich popularność nie maleje. W związku z tym, na waszą prośbę, postanowiliśmy zorganizować małe spotkanie po latach. Za chwilę dziewiętnastka uczestników pojawi się na tym czerwonym dywanie, a następnie odbędzie się część oficjalna w sali bankietowej. Nie odchodźcie od telewizorów, bo już za chwilę kolejny odcinek Wyzwań….znaczy Zimy….znaczy Życia…a w sumie po prostu oglądajcie! TOTAL DRAMA: Ostatnie Wyzwanie - Część pierwsza Widzimy czerwony dywan przed wejściem do teatru, tłumy ludzi wokół. Podjeżdżają limuzyny. Z pierwszej wysiada elegancki Max i trochę mniej elegancka Sami – zwycięzcy Wyzwań i Życia TP. Z kolejnej wysiada Drake i Claire. Drake trochę zawstydzony, gdyż na koncertach ma zupełnie innych fanów. Z kolejnej limuzyny wysiada Sally z Lilly. Obie w dobrych nastrojach. Następnie pojawiają się Joe z Colinem. Obaj eleganccy i poważni, choć uśmiechają się po sobie. Zaraz po nich pojawiają się Violet i Josie. Zdecydowanie wyróżniają się ciemnym ubiorem od reszty. Z następnej limuzyny wysiada Willie i nieoczekiwanie Emily. Emily (szeptem do Williego): Czy na pewno powinnam tu być? Willie (szeptem do Emily): Dostałaś specjalne zaproszenie od Chrisa, więc po prostu się uśmiechaj. Myślę, że ludzie Cię zaakceptują. Podjeżdża kolejna limuzyna, a w niej Charlie i Julie. Uczuciowi jak zwykle. Sami (szeptem do Maxa): Zazdroszczę im. Ci to się w ogóle nie zmienili przez te 5 lat. Max (szeptem do Sami): Ta, jakbym się z nimi wczoraj widział. W następnej Zeke i Chad. Warty zaznaczenia jest fakt, że Chad ubrany jest w autorski garnitur, którego nie ma nikt inny na świecie. Podjeżdża kolejna limuzyna, a w niej Steve z Lucasem. Steve tradycyjnie z uśmiechem gwiazdy filmowej, Lucas za to raczej stroni od fotografów, na dodatek ma niewesołą minę. Zeke (do Lucasa): A ty co taki smutny? Nie cieszysz się ze spotkania? Lucas: Liczyłem, że Vanessa się pojawi, ale ponoć odrzuciła zaproszenie. Zeke: Stary…wybacz, że ci to powiem, ale masz fatalny gust do kobiet. Najpierw ta Michelle, teraz Van. Cóż… Z następnej limuzyny wysiada nieoczekiwanie tylko Rose. Rose: To się nazywa życie gwiazdy. Cała limuzyna tylko dla mnie, haha. Lilly (do Rose): No brawo, brawo, tylko czy nam nie brakuje kogoś? Rose: A, tamta typiara? Ona jakoś osobno miała przyjechać. (wszyscy zdziwieni) Faktycznie podjeżdża ostatnia limuzyna, z której na początku wysiada MC. Drake: O kurcze, nawet on przyjechał? Czad! Chad (do Drake’a): Przecież to MC. Ja jestem Chad. Drake: No…przecież wiesz, o co mi chodzi… Po chwili jednak z limuzyny wysiada jeszcze, ku dziwieniu wszystkich, Megan. Megan: Cz-cześć… Sally: No proszę. Jednak cuda się zdarzają, hihi. Steve (do Megan): Kopę lat, mała. (obejmuje ją) Megan: Ta…trochę mi się pokomplikowało życie. Chris: Cieszę się, że jesteście tu wszyscy. Naprawdę. Claire: No prawie, bo nie ma Vanessy, ale jakoś mnie to nie dziwi… Chris: No nic nie poradzę, że odrzuciła zaproszenie. W każdym razie cieszę się, że pomimo różnych sytuacji z przeszłości, w tym pamiętnej katastrofy miasta, udało nam się tu wszystkim spotkać. Zapraszam do środka. Violet (szeptem do Megan): To naprawdę ty? Mogę Cię uszczypnąć? Megan (szeptem do Violet): To chyba tak nie działa… Poza tym wolałabym nie. Uczestnicy wchodzą do wielkiej sali. Na jej środku znajdują się stoliki z przypisanymi imionami. Wokół sali przy innych stolikach siedzi setka szczęśliwców, która wygrała możliwość brania udziału w uroczystości. Wszyscy zajmują miejsca, na scenę wchodzi Chris, wszyscy biją brawo. Chris: Dzięki wielkie, heh. Jak już wspominałem wcześniej, jestem niezwykle zadowolony, że udało się nam tu zebrać z okazji pięciolecia Wyzwań Totalnej Porażki. To był niezwykle wyjątkowy sezon dla mnie i naprawdę miło go wspominam. Max: Jakoś wtedy tego nie mówiłeś. Chris: No tak, na niektóre rzeczy inaczej patrzy się z perspektywy czasu, wiesz? Właśnie Max, może opowiesz nam, co zrobiłeś z wygraną? Wspominałeś kiedyś o podróży dookoła świata chyba. Max: Oh, a nie wspomniałem? Ostatecznie część przeznaczyłem na sprzęt muzyczny, a resztę zachowuję na czarną godzinę. (…) Znaczy już nie muszę, bo jesteśmy bogaci. Sami: My? To ja wygrałam te pieniądze. Nie myśl sobie. (śmiech) Max: Ale w podróż jeszcze na pewno pojedziemy! Chris: Widzę, że to takie małe marzenie. Fajnie, że nasz program spełnia marzenia. To takie… Lucas: …dowartościowujące? (śmiech) Chris: Też! No ale nic. Teraz poproszę o głos kogoś, kogo na pewno pamiętacie, a kogo dawno nie widzieliście. Powitajcie naszego dawnego kucharza – MC! (aplauz) MC: Witam wszystkich! Zwą mnie MC i faktycznie dawno nie widziałem was na żywo ludzie, zmieniliście się. Na początek co u mnie… Po programie próbowałem rozwinąć swoje umiejętności kulinarne, a w tym celu bywałem w różnych miejscach…Paryż, Londyn, Florencja, Seul, Osaka, Mexico City, Buenos Aires, Rio de Janeiro… Max (żartobliwie): No wiesz, ukradłeś mi marzenie. (śmiech) MC: Ej no, to było w konkretnym celu. Wziąłem nawet udział w brazylijskim Master Chefie! Colin: I jak poszło? MC: Cóż…nie najlepiej. Zjada mnie trema, gdy muszę gotować przed kamerą. Ale mimo to udało mi się zwrócić na siebie uwagę i mam zamiar niedługo otworzyć restaurację gdzieś w Kanadzie. Charlie: Czemu w Kanadzie? MC: Bo tam teraz mieszkam, konkretnie w Montrealu. Podoba mi się tam. Zeke: Dobry wybór! MC (do Zeke’a): Właśnie, dobrze pamiętam, że jesteś Kanadyjczykiem? Zeke: Masz świetną pamięć, stary. MC: Podsumowując, żeby was tu już nie zanudzać, cieszę się ze spotkania i z tego, że mogłem być częścią tego programu, choć niektórym dałem popalić z tego, co pamiętam. Drake: Oj, ja też pamiętam… (śmiech) MC: No nic, oddaję mikrofon Chrisowi. (aplauz) Chris: Dzięki. Teraz czas na część mniej oficjalną, czyli śmieszne momenty! Sami: Czemu śmieszne momenty? Nie powinieneś pokazać jakichś momentów triumfu albo walki? Chris: Hmm…takie momenty wszyscy znają na pamięć i szybko się nudzą…a śmieszne momenty się nigdy nie nudzą! Hehe. Josie: Co racja to racja. Violet: Ale chyba wszyscy wiemy, czemu Sami się tak buntuje. Rose: Hmm…AH, MOMENT ZE ŚWINIĄ! HAHAHA! Sami (do Rose): No tak, wiedziałem, że Ciebie to najbardziej rozbawi. Rose (do Sami; śmiejąc się): Wiesz, ja odpadłam jako pierwsza, więc też się możesz śmiać. Nie bądź już taka sztywna. Chris: Także przejdźmy do filmu. Na ekranie widzimy zabawne (mniej lub bardziej bolesne) momenty z Wyzwań Totalnej Porażki, w tym materiały zza kulis z udziałem Chrisa i MC, o których Chris nie wiedział. Rozbawiło to publiczność i zawstydziło Chrisa. Chris: Widzę, że zrobiono mi psikusa. Cóż, powinienem wiedzieć, że te materiały w końcu wypłyną. Też jesteśmy tylko ludźmi, co zrobić. Max: I to jest dobre podejście. Chris: A teraz chciałbym, by każde z was, w dwóch słowach, opowiedziało, jak wspomina Wyzwania. Zacznijmy od Rose. Rose: Bo co, bo będę mieć najmniej do powiedzenia? Jeszcze się zdziwisz! (śmiech) Ten program był dla mnie…straszny. No bo, wyobrażacie sobie odpaść praktycznie od razu i przez kolejny miesiąc oglądać w hotelu obok, jak ci pozostali walczą dalej? Fakt, miałam jedną szansę powrotu, ale nie wyszło. Nauczyło mnie to trochę pokory, ale też czułam się rozczarowana sobą i programem. No to tyle. Chris: Długo… No nic, teraz Sally. Sally: Ja podobnie jak Rose też nie miałam szansy się wykazać, ale mimo wszystko było bardzo zabawnie. Najważniejsze, że zdobyłam tam przyjaciół, którzy zostali ze mną do dziś, hihi. Chris: Fajnie, że tak to wspominasz, choć chyba długo zajęło, by ludzie Cię w końcu zrozumieli. Sally: Taki mój los. Ważne, że pozostali ci, którym na mnie zależy. Chris: Dobrze powiedziane. Teraz nasz pechowiec, Zeke. Zeke: W sumie trafne określenie… Szczerze, miałem nadzieję dojść daleko. Jednak nie wszystko wychodziło mi tak, jak chciałem. Trochę też moje kruche ciało dało i wciąż daje o sobie znać, ale ja się nie poddaję! Chris: Gratuluję postawy, a co do Wyzwań, to też stawiałem, że zajdziesz znacznie dalej. (…) Teraz kolej na Williego. Willie: Dla mnie…to był zły czas. Izolowałem się wtedy strasznie. Próbowałem zrobić użytek z moich umiejętności, ale nie miałem dobrych stosunków z resztą drużyny, co doprowadziło do mojej porażki… Na szczęście po programie mogłem się bardziej otworzyć i zmienić swoje życie. Chris: Lepiej późno niż wcale. Siła programu jest niezwykła, heh. Josie, prosimy. Josie: Ja nie chcę za dużo mówić o tamtej Josie. To była zła kobieta i znudzona życiem. Chris: A teraz jest lepiej? Josie: O wiele! Długo rozmyślałam nad swoim życiem i chcę robić coś dla innych, tylko jeszcze nie wiem co… Na pewno będzie to lepsze, niż wyrządzanie innym krzywdy. Przeprosiłabym Vanessę, gdyby tu była… Chris: Błędy z przeszłości mogą się za nami ciągnąć długo…najważniejsze to wyciągnąć z nich wnioski i starać się ich unikać! Chad? Chad: A ja nie żałuję niczego. To wszystko zaczęło mnie wnerwiać, pamiętam dokładnie moje odczucia. Czułem się rozczarowany i przestałem dbać o to, czy odpadnę. Claire (do Chada): Jakoś na ceremonii inaczej się zachowywałeś… Chad: No fakt, może dałem się ponieść emocjom, ale koniec końców nie miałem pretensji do was ludzie, a do twórców programu. To tyle. Chris: Uh, krytyczna opinia. Tego nam było trzeba. Nie można cały czas słodzić. Co powie w takim razie Julie? Może ustosunkujesz się do swojej eliminacji? Julie: Cóż, była dziwna, ale poniekąd i tak nie liczyłam na to, że wygram. Znalazłam miłość, to najważniejsze, hihi. Violet: O nie, jak jeszcze ona się będzie tak śmiać, to ja wypadam… (śmiech) Chris: Spokojnie, jeszcze nie jesteśmy nawet za połową. Lilly? Lilly: No tak, uważam, że odpadłam trochę z własnej winy. Czasem miewam porywczy charakter, ale znalazłam osoby, które mnie akceptują taką, jaka jestem. Zwłaszcza Claire. Chris: To miłe. No i dodam, że po tobie też się więcej spodziewałem. Na szczęście nadrobiłaś w Życiu Totalnej Porażki. Lilly: Możemy…do tego nie wracać? Chris: No dobrze, dobrze. Pora na Joe. Joe: Przyznaję, że z samą wiedzą teoretyczną nie mogłem wygrać programu, nie mniej jednak zaszedłem daleko i uważam swój występ za umiarkowany sukces. (chwila ciszy) Chris: …oookej! Charlie, twoja kolej. Charlie: To był totalny odjazd! (…) Zawsze chciałem to powiedzieć. Naprawdę cieszę się, że się zgłosiłem, że wziąłem udział, że siedzę tu dzisiaj z samymi swoimi. Moje nudne życie nabrało koloru. Dzięki wam ludzie, a szczególnie dzięki Julie. (całują się) Chris: Cieszę się twoim szczęściem. (…) Colin, co ty nam powiesz? Colin: To było na pewno ciekawe doświadczenie dla mnie, ale nie powiedziałbym, żeby zmieniło moje życie. Skupiam się teraz na nauce i na pisaniu. Nie zależy mi na byciu celebrytą. Sami (do Colina): Nie wiedziałam, że piszesz. Jakieś wiersze? Powieści? Colin: Ja…w sumie…no nieważne! Chris: Ej, ej, skupcie się. Violet, w końcu twoja kolej. Violet: Hmm, od czego by tu zacząć… (z kamienną twarzą) W sumie to tylko powiem, że się fajnie bawiłam. (wszyscy zdziwieni) Chris: Wierzymy…na słowo! Lucas! Lucas: Wyzwania…byłem wtedy rozbrykany. No i rozwścieczony swoją wczesną eliminacją. Czy się dobrze bawiłem? Myślę, że tak, choć dopiero w Życiu mogłem pokazać cały swój potencjał. Chris: No tak, z tym ci przyznam rację. Doszliśmy zatem do Megan. Megan: A ja nie bawiłam się wcale tak dobrze. Ta rywalizacja to był straszny stres. A jeszcze te późniejsze wydarzenia… Sami (do Megan): Właśnie, może zdradzisz nam wreszcie coś więcej na ten temat? Megan: Przykro mi, nie mogę… Chris: Nie zamęczajcie jej, okej? To ma być radosna okazja. Przywołujmy miłe wspomnienia. Steve, co ty powiesz? Steve: Powiem, że ten program pozwolił mi odnaleźć samego siebie. Podobnie jak późniejsza Zima Totalnej Porażki. Znałem swoje mocne strony, ale dopiero dzięki wam wymyśliłem, jak je wykorzystać. Więc dzięki wielkie wszystkim i każdemu z osobna! Rose (do Steve’a): Kurcze, zmieniłeś się przez ten rok…na lepsze, żeby nie było! Steve (do Rose): Dziękuję pięknie. Jak to się mówi – poluzowałem gacie trochę, heh. (śmiech) Chris: Dobrze, teraz kolej na Drake’a. Drake: A ja zacząłem ćwiczyć! Choć podobne zadanie wyeliminowało mnie później w Zimie…i w Życiu…coś jest z tym wątłym ciałem nie tak…ale ćwiczę! Dziś już tak łatwo bym się nie dał! Cieszę się, że wasze programy obnażyły moje słabości. Chris: Do…usług? Okej, pomijając Vanessę oczywiście, teraz Sami. Sami: No okej…wszyscy widzieliście, jak odpadłam, nie było to zbyt szlachetne… (śmiech) …ale! nauczyłam się nie lekceważyć prostych wyzwań. Myślę, że tego miał nas ten program nauczyć. Mimo że owszem, niektóre zadania były naprawdę wymagające, to na tych najprostszych było najłatwiej się potknąć. To była prawdziwa szkoła życia, dlatego (wstaje) dziękuję Chris. (kłania się) (aplauz) Chris: O rany, jak poważnie. Nie ma sprawy. Właśnie dlatego były to „Wyzwania”. Jedne trudniejsze, drugie łatwiejsze, ale podołać trzeba było wszystkim. Claire, czy finał to było to, co Cię satysfakcjonowało? Claire: Cóż, wiele o tym myślałam wtedy i teraz niedawno… Kiedy ten finał się skończył, ciągle miałam w głowie to, jak byłam blisko, jak niewiele od wygranej, ale po latach zdałam sobie sprawę, że i tak nie dałabym rady pokonać Maxa. Finał to duży sukces i choć doszłam tam z małą pomocą Vanessy poniekąd, to i tak jestem dumna z tego osiągnięcia. Sami (do Claire): A gdzie tam Vanessy…sama ją wyeliminowałaś, a potem wyeliminowałaś mnie. Ciężko mi było to przyznać, ale masz duszę wojowniczki, choć czasem zbyt wrażliwą, ale jednak. Claire: No…chyba nic więcej nie mam do dodania. Chris: W takim razie teraz wypowie się nasz zwycięzca – Max! Max (wstaje): Chciałbym przede wszystkim podziękować akademii…szlag, nie ta przemowa. (śmiech) Ja myślę, że każdy, kto do tego programu się zgłosił, kto stanął do walki i nie bał się tego, co go czeka na swojej drodze, był zwycięzcą. Ja? Wygrałem tylko kasę. Prawdziwym zwycięstwem jest nie unikanie wyzwań w swoim życiu, stawianie im czoła. A czasem, gdy sami nie dajemy rady, możemy liczyć na pomoc przyjaciół. Przyjęcie pomocy od innych to też odwaga, dlatego praca drużynowa jest równie ważna, co własne umiejętności. Doszedłem tak daleko tylko dlatego, że wierzyłem w swoje umiejętności i inni, którzy mnie wspierali, też wierzyli. Myślę, że dzień, w którym przybyłem na wyspę, był moim drugim najlepszym dniem w życiu. Chris: A co było pierwszym w takim razie? Max: No jak to? Oczywiście, że mój ślub. (awww) Rose: To wy już się pobraliście? Sami: Dokładnie 1 stycznia 2013 roku, w Paryżu. Fajnie, nie? Lucas: I nas nie zaprosiliście? Hehe. Claire: To była skromna uroczystość, tylko rodzina była, no i ja z Drakiem, Williem i Emily. Sally: Farciarze, hihi. Lilly: A właśnie. (pokazuje na Emily) Co ta dziewczyna tutaj robi? Chris: Jest moim gościem specjalnym, to źle? Lilly: Niby nie, ale… Max: Kończąc jeszcze chciałem podziękować Chrisowi, MC, całej obsłudze programu, w tym dwóm nieocenionym, świętej pamięci pracownikom, Rogerowi i Jackowi. (Roger wychodzi zza kulis) Roger: Ej, mnie nie uśmiercaj! Ja jeszcze żyję! (śmiech) Max: O rany, co za wtopa. Wybacz, stary. W każdym razie wielkie dzięki wszystkim, także widzom za oglądanie i kibicowanie! (aplauz) Chris: Ładny moment. Cieszę się, że każde z was na swój sposób wspomina program i że po tylu latach wciąż macie względem siebie szacunek i sympatię. Colin: Takich momentów się nie zapomina. Rose: No tak, fani nie dadzą nam zapomnieć o tym nigdy. Może to i dobrze. Chris: Skoro mamy to już za sobą, to czas podać żarcie! Chefie? (wjeżdża Chef i MC) Chef: Mam nadzieję, że będzie podobał się wam nasz eksperyment. Połączyliśmy z Michaelem siły… MC: …i powstały dania, o których nawet wam się nie śniło. Bon appétit! (wjeżdżają egzotyczne dania, o których nawet im się nie śniło) Trwa uczta, podczas której uczestnicy rozmawiają na przeróżne tematy. Nie wszyscy jednak są skłonni do rozmów, zwłaszcza Violet, Chad, a zwłaszcza Megan. Pół godziny później Chris: Uwaga! Prosiłbym wszystkich na scenę, bo czas na pamiątkowe zdjęcie. Sami: No tak, trzeba mieć co postawić na kominku, nie? Lucas: Nie lubię zdjęć…ale zrobię wyjątek. Emily (do Chrisa): Powinnam być na zdjęciu? Chris (do Emily): Cóż, skoro Cię zaprosiłem jako gościa specjalnego, to czemu miałabyś nie być? Emily (do Chrisa): No bo nie brałam w tym udziału… Czemu w ogóle zostałam zaproszona? Chris (do Emily): Oj no…mieliśmy swoje powody. Fotograf: Gotowi? Chris: Dajesz! Fotograf robi zdjęcie, na którym znajduje się dziewiętnastka uczestników z Wyzwań, Chris, MC, Emily, Roger także wkradł się na zdjęcie. Chris (do Rogera): Roger, przecież dla ekipy będzie osobne zdjęcie. Roger: Serio? Nie wiedziałem… Chris: No nic, nie chce mi się drugiego robić. Violet: Co za leń. Chwilę później fotograf robi zdjęcie całej ekipie. Na zdjęciu ponownie jest Chris, MC, Roger, kamerzyści, dźwiękowcy, nawet kilku statystów z tamtego sezonu się odnalazło. Josie: To co, lecimy do domków? Chris: Niezupełnie. Mam dla was jeszcze jedną niespodziankę. Lucas: Czyżby… Chris: Nie, nie Vanessa. Sami: Mam złe przeczucie, a ono mnie nigdy nie myli. Steve (do Sami): Weź mnie nie strasz. Prawie się poczułem jak w Wyzwaniach, heh. Chris: Cóż…w sumie to mam dla was takie jedno zadanie, w imię starych, dobrych czasów. Rose: Ty chyba żartujesz? Max: Hah…a ja przeczuwałem, że Chris nie przegapi takiej okazji. Violet: Ale jak to, zadanie? Teraz? Myślisz, że się zgodzimy? Chris: Hmm, zależy czy fani tego chcą. (do fanów) Chcecie zadanie? Fani: TAAAAAAK! Chris: Słyszycie ich. Więc jak będzie? Wszyscy spoglądają po sobie. Nikt tego nie mówi głośno, aż w końcu odzywa się Sami. Sami: Chyba…będzie zadanie. (aplauz) Rose (do siebie): Nie wierzę, że się zgodziłam… Willie (do Rose): Wyluzuj. To być może nasza ostatnia okazja. Będzie fajnie. Chris: Oj będzie, będzie. Już wyjaśniam. Otóż…gdzieś w tym budynku ukryliśmy walizkę… Megan: Brzmi znajomo… Chris: No tak, to zadanie już kiedyś było. W owej walizce są dwa miliony dolarów. Kto znajdzie walizkę, może zatrzymać jej zawartość. Drake: Czemu dwa miliony? Chris: Ah, no tak. Bo będziecie jej szukać w parach. Violet: No nie, kompletnie zerżnąłeś to zadanie z Wyzwań! Chris: Mówiłem, że to w imię starych, dobrych czasów. Tyle że tym razem leci transmisja na żywo i cały świat na was patrzy, w tym wasi fani na miejscu. Liczę że jako dorośli i odpowiedzialni ludzie wykonacie to zadanie w bardziej cywilizowany sposób. Charlie: No fakt, wtedy była niezła rozróba, hehe. Chris: Liczę, że to się nie powtórzy. Jak mówiłem, w walizce znajdują się dwa miliony, po milionie dla każdej osoby z pary. Max: W takim razie Sa- Chris: Moment. Nie odbieraj mi tej przyjemności i pozwól, że sam was dobiorę w pary. Niech będzie zabawnie, a co! Czytam: Max i Colin, Claire i Julie, Sami i Violet, Drake i Chad, Steve i Zeke, Megan i Josie, Lucas i Charlie, Sally i Rose, Willie i Joe, Lilly i Emily. Jakieś pytania? Violet: Tak, to bez sensu. Czemu mam być z Sami? Nigdy się nie lubiłyśmy specjalnie… Chris: O to chodzi. Byłoby za łatwo. Poza tym liczę, że się jakoś zbliżycie, heh. Max: Ale jak to…wolałbym być z Sami… Sami (do Maxa): Co, boisz się walczyć przeciw mnie? Boisz się przegranej? Max (lekko zbulwersowany): Ja się mam bać przegranej? Przygotuj się na porażkę! Sami (uśmiechając się): I to się nazywa duch walki. Masz mi jeszcze raz pokazać, dlaczego się w tobie zakochałam. Max: A pokażę, tylko żebyś tym razem mnie nie znienawidziła, haha. Rose (do Chrisa): To ja jeszcze mam pytanie. Jest jakieś ograniczenie czasowe? Chris: No tak, trzy godziny. Nie mamy całego dnia przecież. Rose: A co, jak nikt nie znajdzie walizki? Chris: To pieniądze zostają u nas. Uczciwie chyba? Rose: W sumie tak. Chris: Pokażcie przyszłym pokoleniom, na czym polega rywalizacja. Pokażcie jeszcze raz, na co was stać. Gotowi? START! (za Chrisem pojawia się zegar odliczający od 03:00:00) 02:58:23 Lilly: Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz mnie spowalniać? Emily: Ależ skąd. Jestem całkiem dobra w takich zadaniach. (…) Znalazłam! A nie, to tylko piec gitarowy. Lilly: Co on tu w ogóle robi… Ale jestem pod wrażeniem, że go wypatrzyłaś. Emily: Mam dobre oko, to taka moja…supermoc, hyhy. Lilly: Wow…czuję, że się dogadamy. 02:55:45 Sami: I jak? Violet: Trochę straciłam do tego zapał, gdy nas przydzielili do siebie, ale szukam, szukam. Sami: Milion i tak by szedł do ciebie, a tak masz w parze zwycięzcę Życia Totalnej Porażki, co nie? Violet: Coś w tym jest… Szczerze, to nie za bardzo mi się widziało to spotkanie, ale bałam się, że jedyna odmówię i będziecie potem o tym gadać latami. Sami: Wiesz, ja o tobie złego słowa nie powiem. Mogło być różnie między nami wieki temu, ale teraz jesteśmy starymi znajomymi, którzy mogą się od czasu do czasu spotkać i powspominać, co nie? Violet: No niech będzie. O- a nie, przewidziało mi się. Sami: Spokojnie, mam pewien pomysł, gdzie szukać. Violet: Słucham uważnie… 02:50:01 Prezenter (w TV): Szanowni państwo, po raz pierwszy nadajemy relację NA ŻYWO z wyzwania Total Drama. Wszystkie pary uczestników są pod ścisłą obserwacją kamer, a to niełatwe, bo budynek, w którym się dzisiaj znajdujemy, to wielka hala sportowo-kulturalna, wybudowana ze środków Chrisa McLeana…naprawdę złoty człowiek…także znalezienie wspomnianej walizki nie będzie łatwe, ale ci ludzie nie od dziś stawiają czoła takim wyzwaniom. Czekamy na dalszy rozwój wypadków. 02:41:12 Joe: …nie no, tracę cierpliwość! (Willie spogląda na niego wystraszony) Aj, wybacz, że narzekam. Mogłeś trafić do lepszej pary… Willie: Nieprawda, Joe. Zawsze cię podziwiałem. Twoją wiedzę, to, że nie bałeś się wyrażać, co myślisz. Brakowało mi tego kiedyś i wciąż momentami brakuje. Joe: Taki już mam charakter. Bywam dość uparty i szczery do bólu… Nie chcę zabrzmieć źle, ale naprawdę, nauka to w tym momencie moja jedyna mocna strona. Nie potrzebuję dobrego kontaktu z ludźmi. Willie: Też tak kiedyś myślałem, ale jednak z innymi jest fajniej, nawet się uczyć czy po prostu szwędać po mieście. Joe: Nie no, z Colinem nawiązaliśmy dobry kontakt na studiach…ale poza tym jakoś ludzie mnie nie interesują pod względem psychologicznym. Wolę się skupić na biologii, chcę zrobić coś dobrego dla świata. Więc wybacz Willie, doceniam twoją radę, ale ja muszę wieść inne życie. Willie: Oh…no dobrze… A co tam notujesz? Joe: Staram się wykreślać miejsca, w których schowanie walizki byłoby fizycznie niemożliwe. Musimy wziąć pod uwagę, że ten budynek jest kopułą i nie ma za dużo kantów. To nasza szansa. Willie: I o tym mówiłem! W takich sytuacjach jesteś niezastąpiony. Joe: Oby to jeszcze przyniosło rezultat… 02:33:11 Drake: Widzisz coś podejrzanego? Chad: A nie mamy szukać walizki? Drake: No tak. Walizka w takim miejscu chyba by była podejrzana, nie? Chad: …zdradź mi swój sekret. Drake: Jaki? Chad: Jesteś przystojny, masz urok, którym przyciągasz kobiety, a mimo to odnalazłeś tę jedyną, która cię kocha nie tylko za wygląd. Jak to robisz? Drake: Przystojny? (…) Nie wiem, to się po prostu stało. Wiesz, to nie tak, że pojechałem na wyspę, by znaleźć miłośc. Chad: To w takim razie, co ja robię źle? Drake: Może…jesteś niecierpliwy? Chad: Jakby to było takie proste… Jestem otoczony dziewczynami, nie da się nie myśleć o tym. Drake: Wyolbrzymiasz sprawę. Chad: Jak zwykle, nikt mnie nie rozumie… 02:24:09 Josie: To tego…poddajemy się? Megan: Żartujesz?! Josie: Luz, dziewczyno… Po prostu wyglądasz trochę, jakby ci się nudziło, nie masz tego entuzjazmu, co kiedyś. Megan: Ludzie się zmieniają…wiesz? Josie: No skoro tak mówisz…ja się nie wtrącam. Mi się po prostu nudzi. Ani nie możemy znaleźć tej głupiej walizki, ani nie gadamy za dużo. Czarno widzę kolejne dwie godziny z tobą…bez urazy. Megan: No…wybacz. Mam dużo na głowie. Josie: To w ogóle…bezpieczne…żebyś tu była? Megan: Co cię tak nagle to ciekawi? Josie: Tak pytam, rany. (…) To ja już się nie odzywam. Megan: Ehh… Nagle widzimy ten sam obraz na ekranie telewizora. Obraz przełącza się na prezentera. Prezenter (w TV): Widzimy już pierwsze spięcia. Czy drużynom uda się znaleźć walizkę z kasą? Ah, czuję dreszczyk. (kamera znów się przełącza na twarz Megan, wciąż słychać prezentera) Pozostało jeszcze około 2,5 godziny na odnalezienie walizki, choć dotychczasowe wysiłki zdają się na nic. Chris naprawdę jest mistrzem w… right|200px Kamera oddala się od telewizora. Widzimy osobę leżącą na kanapie wpatrzoną w ekran. Tą osobą okazuje się Allyson, zaszokowana tym, co widzi. Allyson (szeptem): Czy oni sobie żartują? (wstaje i podchodzi do telewizora) Heh... Naprawdę myśleli, że jestem tak głupia i nie oglądam telewizji??? (rzuca pilota) Czas na ponowne spotkanie…Megan Smith… (z wściekłością wyłącza telewizor i wychodzi z mieszkania) CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki